


Backyards & Cuddles

by sweetheartbuchanan



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbuchanan/pseuds/sweetheartbuchanan
Summary: Brendon and Spencer spend a nice day together.





	Backyards & Cuddles

“Daddy!”, Brendon happily shouted when Bogart caught the old tennis ball he threw at him. “Look!”

Spencer has been watching them running in the backyard for more than half an hour, reading a magazine he was not at all interested in. He chuckled at his little boy’s enthusiasm.

“This is the seventh time he’s caught it, bug, you don’t have to tell me every time.”

“But Daddy, he’s so talented!” Brendon turned his attention towards the dog, “aren’t you, puppy? Yeah, you could compete in a talent show, all the other puppies would go home crying ‘cause you kicked their butts.” He laughed as the dog jumped at his legs, both of them falling on the grass. Spencer smiled lovingly and abandoned the magazine to watch his boys wrestle and roll around on the ground instead. 

 

“Umph,” Spencer heard, as Brendon flopped in front of the lawn chair he was sitting on. He looked down to find him grinning, with his legs spread in front of him and leaning on his hands behind him.

“What’s the matter, B?” He asked, ruffling his hair.

“My shoes.” He pointed at his feet, the laces of his tennis shoes having come undone. 

He watched as his Daddy stood up and crouched down in front of him. He kept watching as he was tying his shoes, and listened while Spencer told him the story with the bunny, trying to teach him how to do it himself, though he never got the hang of it.

“There you go, bug.” Spencer said when he was done, placing a quick kiss to B’s forehead. 

The boy got up and returned to Bogart, who was asleep by the pool, unfortunately. With an unhappy whine and a little pout on his face, he picked up the ball and threw it at the tall fence, catching it when it bounced back to him. He kept playing like that for a while, and Spencer could tell he wasn’t really enjoying it, but he didn’t say anything, knowing that Brendon would just deny it and try to show him how much fun he was _actually having _.__

__

__Not even ten minutes after, Bren was tugging on Daddy’s sleeve and telling him he wanted to go inside. Spencer nodded and followed him into the house._ _

__“Alright,” began Spencer while taking the sleepy boy’s shoes off, “I’m going to get you something to eat, and you can choose a movie you’d like to watch and wait for me on the couch, okay?”. Brendon nodded and went into the living room, and Spencer cooked some mac and cheese before returning to see his little boy curled up in a mess of blankets, watching cartoons. He smiled and set the plate on the coffee table along with Bren’s sippy cup._ _

__“Come on, baby, time to eat. Have you decided yet?”_ _

__“Yeah, daddy.” he held a DVD case up and handed it to Spencer. “I didn’t know how to work it, though, so I just watched Ninja Turtles, but now I wanna watch the movie.” He kept on talking about his day until the movie started, and his daddy helped him eat the mac and cheese that he loved so dearly._ _

__

__“I’m sooo full, Daddy. I feel like I ate an elephant.” Brendon giggled, with his hand on his stomach._ _

__“You were really hungry, weren’t you, B? Do you want your drink?”. Spencer placed the plate back on the table, deciding he could clean it up after Brendon went to sleep. The boy made grabby hands at the sippy cup, nodding his head, and he eagerly drank from it when he got it._ _

__Spencer rearranged the blankets and pillows so they could sit comfortably, and Brendon shifted so they were closer almost immediately. He cuddled him into his arms and kissed the top of his head, then started playing with his hair and Bren melted down against his chest and the pillows, silently watching the TV and occasionally sipping from his cup._ _

__

__When the movie was finished, Brendon was long asleep, and Spencer almost didn’t want to wake him up. He just looked so peaceful, but he knew he would wake up the next morning as a grumpy, no-longer-little Brendon with a painful backache, so he sat up a little bit and brushed the dark brown hair away from his little’s face. Bren’s eyes opened slowly, and he saw Daddy smile at him as he  
whispered, “Hey, baby. C’mon, it’s time for bed.” The boy groaned and slipped his eyes shut again._ _

__Suddenly, the man next to him got up, and the comforting warmth was replaced by cool air. He groaned again, and soon was picked up by a pair of strong arms and he buried his face in the crook of Spencer’s neck, placing a little kiss and humming softly. After that, he was carefully placed on his bed and the covers were up to his chin. A kiss to his cheek, and a murmur of what sounded like “I’ll be back in a minute”, and he heard footsteps leaving the room. He curled in on himself and cuddled a pillow close as sleep took over._ _

__

__Spencer quickly took the dirty dishes to the kitchen and turned the TV off, grabbed Brendon’s teddy bear and hurried up the stairs.  
When he enters the room, Brendon looks like he’s asleep, so he quietly places the stuffed animal in his arms and kisses his forehead, then turns to leave. Before he can shut the door, he hears a soft whisper,_ _

__“Daddy?”_ _

__“Yeah, baby?” he asks, with a little bit of worry in his voice._ _

__“I love you.”_ _

__“I love you too, Babyboy. Sweet dreams.”_ _

__And with that, Spencer closes the door and leaves the room, a huge grin on his face. He feels a ball of happiness bubbling in his gut, he has so much love for his little boy._ _

__

__\- - -_ _

__

__“Good morning.” Brendon smiles, as Spencer enters the kitchen, looking tired and in search for some coffee._ _

__“Morning.” answers Spencer, only after pouring himself a cup and leaning on a counter. “How you feeling?”_ _

__“Really good, actually. Thanks for, uhm, you know, helping me.” His boyfriend is all smiles this morning, Spencer notices._ _

__He smiles back at him, and sets his mug down when Brendon opens his arms for a hug. Spencer flips them around so he can back Brendon up against the counter, leaning down to kiss at his forehead, nose, and then capture his mouth in a kiss._ _

__When they break apart, both of them with a wide smile on their faces, Brendon rests his head in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, just like he’s done the other night, and Spencer couldn’t be happier than he was in that moment. And the same applied for Brendon too._ _

__

___Fin. ____ _


End file.
